Yandere Sister
by YandereOtaku01
Summary: "Because of you, she's a murderer! And because of you, she's not our sister that we know anymore!" Ema's crushing a boy from school. She'll kill anyone who come between them. Will the brothers find out that their precious sister is a yandere? Will Ema kill her own brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the_** Brothers Conflict **_original series. Only this story's plot_** ** _._**

 **Chapter 1: A handsome boy in my bloody dream**

Dreaming...

" _When I met you for the first time, I felt something beautiful inside me. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. I'm addicted to the way you make me feel. I don't care about anything else. You are everything to me. Without you, my life means nothing. After that day, I'll always follow you everywhere you go. I wanted to know more about you. I just wanted you to know that..." I said that to a boy who's standing in front of me. He had black hair and beautiful green eyes. He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen_ _._ _I realized that we're at my school rooftop. I was in my school uniform. The scenery was full of bright colours which was so beautiful._

" _I love you. I really love you. I love you so much. I love you more than my brothers who'd confessed their love to me. My soul, my heart and body, I give it all to you. I'll do anything for you to accept my love. You belong to me. Alone. I won't let anyone take you from me. I won't let anyone come between us, especially my brothers. But if they want too,..."I took out a sharp knife from my pocket. It's bloody already. Before I realized, my uniform was bloody too. I looked around and saw many corpses scattered around me. The scenery that was bright turned to dark red and black. But I wasn't scared. Why?_

" _I'll KILL them. I would love to watch them suffer. It makes me happy. The scream, the blood, the death, it's beautiful. And I wanted to do that MORE. MORE. And MORE. KILL. KILL. And KILL. Even it's my brothers. There's nothing I won't do for you. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. Nothing else matters. No one else matters..."_

 _I walked to the handsome boy and whispered to him._

" _You will be mine. And you don't have a choice."_

End of dream...

 **A/N: Hey guys! Are you enjoy reading it? I hope it was good. This is my first BroCon fanfic. I love Brothers Conflict but I'm tired of Ema being a good, innocent girl. So, I made her being a crazy bitch Yandere in this story. I'll write Chapter 2 soon. So, be patient, kay? Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Feel the Love and Rage**

Thursday

I woke up. I looked at my alarm clock. It's 6:00 AM. I got out of my bed and stared at the floor. I felt weird. The dream seemed real to me. The blood, the corpses, those seemed so real. And the handsome boy... Who's that boy anyway? Why did I say such inhumane words in that dream? "Good morning, Chii."That voice, it's Juli. I turned around to look at him. "Good morning, Juli..." "Chii, are you okay? Your face looked pale."Juli stared at me with a worried face. "I'm okay, Juli. Maybe I just a little bit tired." "Are you sure, Chii?" "I'm pretty sure." Maybe I should stop thinking about the dream for a while. I got dressed in my school uniform and tied my hair in a side ponytail. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Juli jumped on my shoulder and we walked down the stairs towards the dinning room where some of my brothers having their breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said in a cheerful voice. The brothers looked up and gave me a kind smile. "Good morning, imouto-chan. I prepared some breakfast. Please eat up." Ukyo-san handed me a bowl of cereal. I sat next between Yusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun. I realized that Fuuto-kun was in his Hinode school uniform. "Fuuto-kun, are you coming with us today?" "Yeah... I don't want to miss my chance to be with my precious nee-san." Before I could say anything, Fuuto-kun got closer to me and kissed my cheek. I just sat there, unable to do anything but blush while Juli and Yusuke-kun watched in horror. "THAT DAMN BRAT! I WILL-"Juli said something like curse at him while the brothers could only hear squeaked. "You idiot! Don't do that to Hinata! You made her uncomfortable!"Yusuke-kun yelled as he suddenly stood up and glared at Fuuto-kun angrily. Here we go...

"Jealous?"he smirked playfully at Yusuke-kun as he said in a teasing voice. "W-What?! I'm not j-jealous!"his cheeks became flushed with a pinkish hue. "Yes, you are. You're blushing." "What the fu-" "You two should stop fighting or else you'll be late for school." Ukyo-san shouted from the kitchen. "Ukyo-san's right. You two ready to go?"I asked. "Well then Juli, I'll be going." I whispered at Juli. "Be careful when you're around with those wolves, Chii." Fuuto-kun got up from the chair. "Yeah... Let's go, nee-san." he grabbed my hand and both of us walked out leaving Yusuke-kun behind. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

While walking...

"Nee-san, how did you sleep last night?" Fuuto-kun asked giving me eye contact. "I slept well." I guess... "I couldn't sleep well without you, nee-san. Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?"he said making me blush madly. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?! What are you, a baby?!" Yusuke-kun yelled at him. Come on... Not this again... "I just wanted to spend more time with my kawaii nee-san, you idiot ONII-CHAN." "What did you say to me?!" Yusuke-kun glared at him. "I said you idiot, ONII-CHAN. Did you have ears?" "YOU BRAT!" Ugh, I should stop this... "You two, please stop fighti-"

"Hinata! Watch out!"

"What?"

While I was walking, _Bang!_ I slammed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I heard someone say. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Then I looked up to see his hand in front of me, offering to take me back up on my feet. I noticed his concerned face. I froze. I noticed how refreshing it looked and how kind he seemed to be. As the wind blew, his smooth, black hair fly to the side and his beautiful, green eyes that glistened as I looked at them. It was the boy. The handsome boy from my dream. I started to be somewhat mesmerized by him. I never felt like this with anybody, much less my brothers. A warmth flooded through me, my heart rate picked up. I was in love...

"Nee-san?..."

Then... I went back to Earth. I realized that I was still on the ground. Then, I grabbed his hand, as he pulled me back on my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Um... uh... Oh! It's fine, I'm fine, it's my fault by the way." I babbled, cleaning myself and grabbing my backpack. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." I stared into his eyes. I noticed that he was pale.

"Hinata! Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Yusuke-kun ran towards me and asked me with a worried face. "I'm fine, Yusuke-kun. Don't worry, I didn't hurt myself." I said, giving him a weak smile. "You should've been watching where you're going, nee-san." Fuuto-kun said while rolling his eyes.

"KAORU!" A girl with long purple hair yelled, racing up to the boy and hitting his shoulder. His name is Kaoru... What a cute name! But I need to know his full name... "What are you doing?! Hurry! Or else we'll be late for school!" She scolded him loudly. WHO IS THIS BITCH?! How dare she scold MY Kao-chan?!

"Gee, Kizana. I'm coming. I just ran into someone." Kao-chan said. The girl named Kizana glared at me disdainfully.

"Well, she should've learned how to walk properly!" she said hotly. WHAT THE FUCK?! How dare she say SHIT about me in front of my Kao-chan?! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS, BITCH!

"Damn, that girl is a bitch." Fuuto-kun whispered at Yusuke-kun.

I was happy because of Kao-chan a few minutes ago, and it was the first time of my life that I felt... Angry. Jealous. And... Rage.

"Come on. Let's go." Both of them walked away while I watched them from afar. I hope I'll meet Kao-chan soon... I was wondering what school did he attend...

"Hey, Hinata. Did you notice that both of them wore Hinode school uniforms?" As Yusuke-kun said that, I looked at him with a shocked expression. Then, I looked at both of them again. He's right. They were in Hinode school uniforms. WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT EARLIER?! Wait... So that means Kao-chan and I were in the same school! I can meet Kao-chan everyday! But I need to know which classes he was in...

"Hello... Earth to nee-san, are you okay..? Did you hear me..?" Fuuto-kun said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Um...Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'm fine." I stared at my watch. Oh crap.. "We should hurry. School will get started in 10 minutes." The three of us quickly ran to school and we got there in time.

Kao-chan~ Here I come~

* * *

 **A/N: Guys... Yandere switch was on... OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO! Goodbye old Ema and Hello new Ema! I hope you guys enjoy reading this story and I'll see you guys in Chapter 3! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stalking time and Rival**

In class...

"Good morning, everyone. I have something important to tell to all of you. Please pay attention. From today we have a new transfer student joining our class." My homeroom teacher said to all of the students in the class.

I looked up from my book and stared at her. A new student? I hope it's a girl.

"Don't be shy, boy. Come in and introduce yourself." Oh, it's a boy. As she said that, the boy slowly walked in to the class. Wait... Was that...

KAO-CHAN?! I WASN'T BLIND, WAS I?! OMG! HE'S MY CLASSMATE?! SO THAT MEANS I CAN SEE HIM EVERYDAY?! KYAAAAAAAAA!

"G-Good morning, everyone. I-I'm Kaoru Yamada. I came from Osaka. The name Kaoru, my pap-... I-I mean my FATHER gave me. I transferred over to this school in Tokyo due to my father's job. Nice to meet you all. I hope that we'll get along."

So his full name's Kaoru Yamada... What a beautiful name! His mother's probably happy to have a son so beautiful like him. And he's so cute when he's shy! Aaawww! I felt the warmth flooded through me again. Why was this boy making my heart beat so fast?

Then, I heard some girls whispering to each others. "Hey, don't you think he's cute?" "Those beautiful green eyes and his smooth hair... What a hottie!" "And he's handsome, the type you want to protect too!"

THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY HE'S CUTE, HOT AND HANDSOME! NOT THEM! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO SAY THOSE WORDS AT MY KAO-CHAN! They erased the warm feeling, and replaced by the rage.

"Now his seat... Let's see..." The teacher looked up, eyes glancing to the left and the right to find a seat for him. "The seat next to Hinata-san's is empty." Hm? Oh yeah, it's empty. Wait... Please tell me that he...

"Hinata-san, do you mind if Yamada-kun sit next to you?" I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT! "N-No. I-I don't mind at all." She smiled at me. "Good. Yamada-kun, please sit there. Hinata-san, I would appreciate if you might be Yamada-kun's guide through the school." I AM THE LUCKIEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD! "I-I would be happy to."

Kao-chan took his seat. I stole a glance at him. He looked very handsome when I looked at him closely. I felt my cheek's burning. Before I realized, Kao-chan looked at me, giving me eye contact. I quickly turned away, avoiding his eyes. My face got even redder. Damn, I was so nervous...

"Hey, aren't you the girl that I bumped into earlier?" he asked me. He noticed me?... He noticed about what happened earlier?... He noticed that I bumped into him on the way to school this morning?... HE NOTICED ME! I slowly turned to look at him. "Hinata-san, isn't it?" He said my name... "Y-Yes..." I said, dropping my gaze shyly. "I'm really sorry about my friend earlier. I'm sure she didn't mean to speak rudely at you." he said apologetically. Oh, you meant the Kizana BITCH I saw with you this morning? I'm sure she meant it, Kao-chan. "I-It's okay. I-I'm not mad at her." He smiled at me. "You're so kind." His smile like a prince... "It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san. I'm glad to have you showing me around this school." I felt like I melted inside. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled at him.

Meanwhile...

'Isn't that the boy that Hinata bumped into this morning?' thought the red-haired boy. Yusuke watched Kaoru from his seat as the boy and his sister chatting happily the entire way. He noticed that his sister always blushing when she looked at the boy. 'Why is she blushing? Did she have a crush on him?' He glared at Kaoru. 'Who is this boy?'

* * *

It's lunchtime. I got up, and walked out of class. I usually had lunch with Yusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun. We went to cafeteria and chatted about everything. Then I saw my Kao-chan eating alone at a table. The warmth came back. Oh god, why was it so nice to see his beautiful face..? ... I... "I must take the photo of his face..." I took out my phone and quickly took the photo of his face. I looked at it. Thankfully, it was perfect. I saved the photo in my phone. Suddenly, I saw that Kizana BITCH came out of nowhere and sat NEXT to him. I felt the rage again, twice as powerful as before. I continued staring at them.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here all alone? You should be having fun! Talk with someone! Don't just eat alone at a table and then be silent all the time!" Kizana yelled at him. "I'm NEW here, Kizana. It's hard to find some friends in this school. After all, I'm a SUPER shy boy. I don't think anyone would like to be my friend..." Kao-chan said shyly. "That's why you have to SOCIALIZE! It's not hard though! You just need to open your mouth and let out your voice! Don't just sit here and be a fucking dick, dumbass!" C'mon, that bitch should leave him alone! He wanted to be silent at the moment and he wanted to stay ALONE! How couldn't you understand this?! "W-Well... If you want to stay with me here, I'll appreciate that, Kizana." He smiled at her. I saw Kizana's cheeks became flushed with a pinkish hue. She continued to talk with him. W-Why did that bitch want to talk with my Kao-chan so much?! I wanted to be the one talking to him, instead of her... This made me angry...

The bell rang. All of the students went to their own class. Kao-chan and Kizana started to leave, so I followed them, leaving Yusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun behind. Kizana walked into class 2-B. She was younger than me. Angrily, I marched upstairs, walking into my own class.

I couldn't focus in class, so I just stared at my Kao-chan almost all the time. I was lucky that he didn't notice me staring at him. After a while, the bell rang. I picked up my notes and headed out of class with Yusuke-kun.

* * *

The students went to their home. As I was walking out with my brothers, I saw my Kao-chan. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I saw Kizana walked right up next to him. That bitch again.. Both of them started walking south. I just stood there staring at them. 'Should I follow them?' I thought.

"Hinata, are you coming with us?" I looked at Yusuke-kun. "You guys go first. I want to go to somewhere else for a while." I said and leave them behind.

"What the fuck?! She wanted me to go home with this fucking asshole dude?!" Yusuke said angrily in a lower voice. "I can hear you, fuck you and I hate you too." Fuuto said while glaring at him. "You piece of shit..!" Both of them went home.

I followed Kao-chan and Kizana, sticking to the shadows. The two of them chatting and laughing until they arrived at Kizana's house. How lucky I am if I was the one who walked with him.. Her house was big but ugly to me. She left, waving goodbye to Kao-chan and went into her house.

Finally, she's gone.. Most of the rage left as soon as she did. I followed Kao-chan to his house. Its not like I'm stalking him! Just to make sure he was home safely.. yeah, it's dangerous here, he might get lost or.. fall or.. something.

A moment later, Kao-chan arrived at his house. His house was BEAUTIFUL and CUTE. Just like him.. As soon as he walked into his home, I headed to my own house with a smile on my face. I hope I can see Kao-chan tomorrow..

* * *

 **A/N: For all of the readers who read my fanfic.. GOMENASAI! Its been SO LONG I didn't write this! I was REALLY BUSY! But as always I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I'll see you guys in Chapter 4!( I promised I'll write it..!) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
